


Destiny's Journey

by fawatson



Category: The King Must Die Series - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aigeus joins Aithra on the night Theseus is conceived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 14/08/2010  
>  **Originally written for:** MRF's Summer Challenge 2010 and Brigit’s Flame August 2010 Week One Challenge  
>  **Prompt:** Swim (MRF) and Coast (BF)  
>  **Acknowledgements** : Many thanks to "lacombe" (from Brigit’s Flame) who provided the editing suggestions which vastly improved this story.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit by them.

Aigeus shivered. It had been a warm day but as Helios had descended from his chariot, a chill had descended and a wind rose along the coast. It was _not_ the night he would have chosen for this. This was not the _way_ he would have chosen. Gods curse that crone he’d met along the path, her dire mutterings, and that wicked, knowing glint in her eye. Yet the warning had been clear. He had not survived the schemes of his rivals this long by ignoring portents. Some god’s hand was pushing him; whose he could not say, just as he did not know what would be wrong with taking the boat across. He had taken care to turn away from the landing place and boathouse making his way toward a quiet stretch of beach a few yards past. “The sea could not help but be warmer than the rain that threatened,” he reminded himself, “and she was waiting and would need company on this blustery night.”

He was conscious of the old woman’s watching, curious eyes. Aigeus chose to be oblivious to her knowing smirk as he unbuckled his sword, wrapped it in his cloak, and laid it down. He pulled his tunic over his head and unfastened his loincloth, folding both neatly before placing them on a flat rock. Finally he unlaced his sandals and untied the thong from his braid, shaking it out and discarding all trappings of civilisation before turning toward the water. A mist rising from the sea swirled round his ankles; his toes curled where the cold waters lapped at them. He paused momentarily at the edge, shaking in sudden apprehension. What did these waters hold? Why had the gods brought him here, to this kingdom, now? He thought longingly of the nice, warm room he’d left at the palace – of the compliant girl whose services he had been enjoying these last two days (who would undoubtedly be waiting in his bed if he turned back now). She would surely be a more inviting companion than the slip of an untried maiden who lay ahead, reluctantly offering herself under duress. Only determination and a guest’s duty drove him on.

Aigeus was waist deep now, wading into the dark sea. Its stony bottom was slick with slime, making him slip and stumble. One foot sank into a muddy patch which sucked at his feet sickeningly; he could feel the slime of weeds brushing his ankles as he pulled his foot free and moved forward. The current was strong and sent a steady flow of fresh chilled water swirling round his buttocks. He smiled grimly at the inevitable shrinking sensation in his loins. He’d best cross swiftly, else he proved far too cold to be of any use to the maiden. He pushed off from the bottom and swam vigorously. 

The night was dark. Thick clouds obscured light from the moon. An owl hooted; the sound carrying over water. To his left he could hear the splashing oars of the boat returning from the goddess grove. The strengthening wind masked the sounds of his swimming. As he neared the isle’s shore, the sky lit with levin-light; he could see a lithe shadowy shape in the doorway of the Myrtle House. He was closer than he’d realised. 

Yet, no matter how strongly he swam, Aigeus made no progress. The current was against him, pushing him back even as he strove forward. The channel was deep just at this spot – against all reason – when he knew he was not far from either mainland or rocky isle. Icy dread embraced him as he struggled, and bone weariness, as if he had been swimming for hours instead of mere minutes. The water developed hands that gripped him, held him in this middle place, twixt land and open sea. He renewed his efforts, panicking as he was dragged down beneath an unexpected wave. His feet were trapped, held securely, so he could not kick out. 

His lungs strained as he fought the urge to take breath, but it was no use. He opened his lips, exhaled, and sputtered as the water breathed air into his mouth. The warm kiss of life was matched by warm caresses below. Not subtle these: they stroked and rubbed with considerable expertise – simple, direct moves that firmed his manhood, bringing him to bursting point with remarkable speed. What had felt frozen before was achingly hot now, and provided impetus for Aigeus to kick fiercely forward, freeing his legs from Poseidon’s bonds so that he swam once more, ever more determined to reach his goal. 

At the edge of the goddess grove, he rose from the water as lightening struck down from the heavens, revealing his compact but well-muscled body. The girl was gone from the doorway, and he looked around him somewhat wildly. Surely he would not be robbed of his prize after that crossing? Thunder rolled its announcement, and then the heavens lit again revealing her, knelt before him – his earthly mate, there to assuage what her watery counterpart had aroused. Aigeus bent and lifted her, pulling her firmly into his arms and drawing one hand down her back to grip the cleft of her lush buttocks, while he pushed his hips against hers. Her grey eyes opened wide, startled, as she felt the proof of his eagerness. For the first time she really looked at what the Fates had sent her. Aithra mouthed his name silently. His wide smile was triumphant. 

“My Amphitrite, serve your Poseidon,” he commanded in a low growly voice, before he claimed her lips.


End file.
